thegermankaiserreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Bürgerkrieg der Föderation (The Federation Civil War)
The 5th of November incident The 5th of November incident was a failed coup to overthrow The Government of The Empire and force out The Kaiser. It took place on Berlin, following a coup led agains't The Crown Prince. When the plot failed, a Reichstag member, General L Prince attempted to hide his involvement by forcing the resignation of the conspirators. However this attempt did not last long as it was quickly discovered that Prince had known about the plot and conspired in it, in which he did nothing to prevent it. Following the exile of Prince, The Government had turned again one another, on one side was The German Empire who defended The Crown saying that it was a plot to destroy their glorious empire. On the other was a force of Reichstag and Bundesrat members who believed that The Kaiser was trying to dissolve The Empire. The force joined General L Prince and thus led to the formation of The German Federation which was a force of two states that broke off from The Empire. Bavaria and Hesse both allied with each other to form The German Federation. All who sided with them were branded terrorist of The Empire. The Civil War At first the threat was believed to not be to radical, however. On January 12th, 2018 the Federation led a raid agains't The Empire. Eventually The Federation grew into a larger threat. Eventually, on March 3rd it led to an all out Civil War. The Empire attempted a counter-attack on The Bavarian advance and won but a decisive cost. The Battle of Saxony, a German State took place on April 20th which resulted in a Bavarian victory. However this was not to be as The Empire had made a swift move, this would lure away Bavarian forces and allow the Empire to re-capture Saxony. The Empire played further roles to push the advance forward agains't Bavaria. The serving Kaiser at the time, ItzLegoBro took drastic measures to prevent an uprising that could destroy The Empire. Initially at first he took rash action. Although he was eventually proven to be a less effective leader, both impetuous and bombastic, he made tactless pronouncements on sensitive topics without consulting his ministers, behavior that culminated a disastrous Daily-Telegraph interview in 2018 that cost him most of his influence. Eventually he took no action, instead giving his son and his main military leaders all the power. 'ItzLegoBro served as Kaiser of The German Empire during the civil war and lost most of his influence. ' The Frontlines The frontlines were under dominance from The Empire, though on an occasion, The Bavarians made a strategic move that was able to break the frontlines and allow Bavarians to advance. Under pressure, The Empire now had to fight on two fronts. Bavarians however, continued to advance towards Berlin. Revolts began to increase and others began to join The Federation, thus causing horrific damage to The Empire. Kaiser_Bertram, The Crown Prince, dominated Bavarian attacks, due to increasing revolts his position came under increasing stress forcing him to seek refuge in Berlin. 'Kaiser_Bertram served as the true ruler of The German Empire, seeing how his father had did nothing and given him and his main military leaders all the power. ' The Daily-telegraph interview Lego's most damaging personal blunder cost him much of his prestige and power and had a far greater impact in Germany than overseas. The Daily-telegraph affair of 2018 involved the publication in Germany of an interview with a Bavarian daily newspaper that included wild statements and diplomatically damaging remarks. Lego had seen the interview as an opportunity to promote his views and ideas on Anglo-German friendship, but due to his emotional outbursts during the course of the interview, he ended up further alienating not only the Bavarians, but also the Saxony's, Hesse's, and Bremen's. He implied, among other things, that the Germans cared nothing for the States; that the Hesse's and Bavarian's had attempted to incite Germany to intervene in The Second Prussian War: and that the German naval buildup was targeted against a British Roblox group, not The Soviet's who they had dominated and defeated. One memorable quotation from the interview was, "You Bavarian's are mad, mad, mad as March hares." The effect in Germany was quite significant, with serious calls for his abdication. The Daily Telegraph crisis deeply wounded Lego's previously unimpaired self-confidence, and he soon suffered a severe bout of depression from which he never fully recovered. He lost much of the influence he had previously exercised in domestic and foreign policy. The Abdication of Kaiser Lego He eventually attempted revenge by forcing the resignation of Field Marshal ScientificRobox, who had eventually abandoned him. The number of revolts increased to a devastating amount and forced the abdication of The Kaiser. Lego officially abdicated on November 1st, 2018, and then fled the nation. He thus handed all power over to Kaiser_Bertram who became The Empire's second Kaiser. The German Empire collapses and Victory over The Empire With the mass influence lost, the Kaiser seen that it was hopeless and they could not withstand any longer. On November 3rd, 2018, The Kaiser signed a treaty proposed by The Federation, which ended the Civil War. And on November 5th, only 2 days after the signing, The Empire collapsed. The Federation celebrated, though the collapse did not last as on December 12th, The Kaiser had exiled all traitor's and decided to start fresh, thus reconstituted The Empire, rebuilding it's might and glory.